An affaire to remember
by Miss Pink 001
Summary: <html><head></head>Rosalie is getting bored with Emmet, she is loosing interest. She needs something more, so she starts flirting and then having an affaire with Carlisle. Will the other members of the Cullen family find out? How would Emmet and Eseme react? Lemons. R & R!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**An affair to remember**

**Chapter 1 – I need a man, not a boy**

_Rosalie POV_

I was left at home again, with only Edward and Carlisle. Everyone else had gone out hunting. I guess that was good though, I needed to clear my thoughts about Emmet. We had, well I had, been 'losing interest' as you can call it, starting to get bored with Emmet, needing more. I don't love Emmet anymore, which is kinda sad cause he still worships the ground that I walk on, even if I am a bitch to him. I don't know how I could ever tell him that, I can't, maybe I won't, maybe... I'll have an affaire...

Fuck! Edward. Mind reader.!

Wait, speaking of Edward, where is the guy? Still waiting for Bella, god, he is like lost without her, seriously, he had a life before her and he can have his own life now! God!

I searched around the house for Edward at my vampire speed. He was nowhere to be found. Carlisle was in the house so I thought that I would ask him. I rushed up to his and Esme's room. I walked in without asking, to find Carlisle getting into his doctors uniform, doing up his buttons of his shirt and pulling up his trousers. I noticed something that I hadn't before, his legs were muscular and sexy, his arms were of a god and his chest, well, he had a six pack and he was truly a god himself. Carlisle noticed me standing there, gulping and quickly dressed himself at vampire speed. When he finished and sat on his bed and did up his laces, he finally said his next sentence like a god, a sexy god!

"Hello Rosalie"

"Uh, hi, um... is Edward in the house, cause he didn't go hunting, and I am really lonely..." I said, wanting to be comforted, hopefully by Carlisle.

"Well, Edward went out to go and see if he wanted to pick up some last minute anniversary present, to go with his other ones, for Bella" He confirmed, not looking at me, doing up his left lace and a vampire speed. He then stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure that Alice will be back for your shopping trip and Emmet will be back soon." He sounded sympathetic. I didn't want Alice or Emmet though, I wanted him. I wanted Carlisle.

We had quite a distance between us, so I thought that I would take one step in and said coyly

"I am getting distressed with Emmet, I am growing apart from him, becoming distant, he is a boy, I want a man, someone who can treat me like a lady and someone who can keep up with me and my needs as a woman, you get it?" hopefully he would understand and say to me

'_I will forfill those needs Rosalie, I'm yours!' _

But instead he said to me

"Rosalie, are you becoming less attached to Emmet? Because, I think that you should confined in one another"

NOOO! Carlisle, I can't be bothered to confine in Emmet, I want you, why can't you see that?

"Carlisle, you don't understand, Emmet is immature and a boy, I need more, I need a man!" I whispered. Then, with one un needed breath, I closed that space between us and kissed him tenderly, then another, and then deepened it, feeling his arms slowly come around my waist, but went stiff and pulled me away.

"Rosalie, I know that you feel lonely, but, whatever that was, it can never happen again" and with that, he walked out of the room and got into his car, and left.

As I walked out of the room, I could still feel his honey sented smell on my lips, it felt so good, then I realised, I needed to take a shower, get his scent off of me, otherwise, our kiss would be discovered.

I hopped into the shower and saw everyone return from their hunting trip, Edward was back with Bella. I heard Emmet enter the house at vampire speed and start to make his way up here. So he would not suspect anything, I got some sexy black and red lace underwear on and waited for him on the bed.

"Rose" Emmet said, as he opened the door, he saw me on the bed and was then immediately was then hovering me, with his goofy grin on. I would have to go through with this and pretend to enjoy it. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

**An affair to remember**

**Chapter 2 - Interrupted by a fight**

_Rosalie POV_

Emmet took off his clothes and only left his boxers on, I did a pretend giggle and traced the outlines of his 6 pack with my finger. He lifted my chin and passionately snogged me, his tongue begging for entrance, the only thing that I could do was pretend that I was making love to Carlisle.

I let him explore my mouth and nibbled on his bottom lip, I moaned and he pulled away from my lips and ripped off my black and red lacy bra saying

"I think that you and I both knew that the bra was not going to last long"

He then darted for my left breast, taking it completely into his mouth, flicking my breast with his tongue and gently sucking on it, I moaned and moaned more when I was picturing him as Carlisle and then he sucked a little harder and harder. I almost came for him there and then.

He was reaching for my see through panties, to tear them down, when Alice suddenly burst open the door. We had not noticed and Alice gasped when she saw us, covering her mouth. Emmet and I looked over and saw her. Oh shit! I covered myself up with the blanket on the bed, whilst Emmet quickly put a shirt on.

"Alice! Why did you just do that? Seriously! Have you not heard of knocking and wouldn't you have seen us in your visions? You are so annoying. We don't walk in on you and Jasper, so GET OUT!" Emmet was so pissed, well who wouldn't, about to make love to a goddess like me and then be rudely interrupted by our adopted sister?

"I... I am so sorry" Alice pleaded, looking really sorry and closing the door.

"Hey, Alice, wait" I shouted, Emmet stared at me.

"Rosalie! Baby, I wanna get it on!" Emmet cried, whilst coming over to me and sitting behind me, on the bed, his legs around me. He leaned in and started kissing my neck and shoulders.

"Look, I can see that you guys are busy, so I should go, I am really sorry Rosalie and Emmet" Alice started to sob and Jasper appeared in front of her in a second or two.

"What is going on in here, and why are you making **my** Alice cry?" Then he saw Emmet kissing my shoulders and the blanket around me. Emmet stopped kissing me and glared at Jasper.

"We did not make her cry, she is an attention seeker!" Emmet said, spitfully, appearing in front of Jasper, close to his face. I quickly got a top on, cause this was going to get messy if I did not stop Emmet.

I ran and pushed them appart from eachother, I stood in front of Emmet and glared at Jasper, "Boys, break it..." I was interrupted by Jasper shouting

"You basted, Al is anything but an attention seeker, Rosalie is an attention seeker, she is also a super bitch" Jasper argued. That did it, I was so gonna get involved. Emmet pushed me behind him and punched Jasper to the ground. Alice hissed and crouched in attack in front of Jasper

"You do not offend my wife like that, you emotional gay basted. You are gonna take that back!" Emmet shouted and before he could hit Jasper again, Alice hissed and threw Emmet into the post of our bed.

I ran to Alice and hissed at her and copied her positon, mirroring her image. Thankfully, Edward and Bella must have heard what was going on and came upstairs and entered the room. (A.N: Edward made Bella a vampire on their honeymoon, there is no Renesme, she does not exist.)

"What an earth? What.." Bella didn't finish her sentence when she saw how tense everything was, she was in shock, well who wouldn't be, seeing the room, full of dust and smoke around Emmet, who by the way, had totally ruined our bed, which means no sex, so that is brilliant, anyway, there was Alice and I about to tear each other's throats out and Jasper was standing behind Alice looking furious and about to launch himself at Emmet. Edward decided to break things up.

"Guys, lets calm down. Alice and Jasper, go back to your bedroom and Emmet and Rose, sort this smoke out, Carlisle and Esme will be pissed, especially if you end up killing one another, so go." Edward explained calmly and slowly.

I stood up from my crouch position and smirked at Alice, flicked my hair and walked away, towards Emmet, who was laying down on a bundle of wood, half on our bed and half off. I hovered him and everyone emmidiately left the room, with speed, not wanting to see this sexy scene. I kissed Emmet, and whispered into his ear, lying

"Well done my monkey man, for sticking up for me, I hope that Jasper didn't hurt you bad, cause I might have to nurse you, and for the record, you are totally grounded."

I got off of him and started to walk towards my wardrobe, swaying my hips. Emmet called after me

"Rose, wait, what I am grounded from?"

"Sex and touching me in an inappropriate way" I replied, hiding my smirk, Emmet whined

"Rosalieee! Why? I stuck up for you babe! I can't do that, have sex? With you? Or touch you? Baby! For how fucking long!" He was really sad and was terribly pleading, at my feet, great.

"Oh, I don't know, a month or so, but you totally broke our bed, and that is not ok with me!" I my tone of voice changing, becoming more angrier.

"A MONTH OR SO! Rose, that is not fair, it's just a stupid bed, we can't go without sex for a few days, let alone a month! Why are you torturing me?"

"Cause you made me pissed and broke the bed. I am changing and going hunting, don't follow me, otherwise you will regret it." I threatened, hopefully, he would not follow me and then I could pay a little visit to Carlisle.

"And if I follow you?" Emmet suggested, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Then I will make sure that it will be more than a month with no sex" I stated.

"Fine. But you won't last either Mrs. Cullen, mark my words! You will be begging for me to make love to you" Emmet teased.

"No, it will certainly be the other way around, remember the last time. Now I have got to go!" With that, I walked out of our room and left, running fast.

I should win an Oscar for acting with Emmet. I love him, but nothing compared to Carlisle. I feel sorry for Emmet, when he will find out that Carlisle and I are together, but there is one thing that I will not apologise for, and that is falling in love...


	3. Chapter 3

**An affair to remember**

**Chapter 3 – a visit to the hospital**

_Rosalie POV_

From that day on, when I kissed Carlisle, he made sure that he was never alone in the house with me, he either had Alice hanging around with him, telling him to re think the uniform for the nurses and the doctors, Edward boring him with his feelings about Bella and what he should do for their anniversary, my other two brothers or he would have Esme with him. She was always so sweet, caring, like a mother to me, but a part of me hated her, she had him. She had Carlisle.

Today, I got lucky, Alice, Bella and Esme had gone out shopping, Edward and Jasper were on a long hunting trip and Emmet was out of town, in the car dealers, obviously getting new parts for Bella's truck, well, Bella's scrap metal machine, that could barely go over 50 mph!

So, I was alone, and Carlisle was in his office at the hospital. I had the plan sorted, I would walk in there and we would make love... ah, that was my fanticy. Carlisle and I...forever...

_7 minutes later..._

I had finished getting dressed and had done my makeup. I looked stunning. I wore navy blue tight fitted skinny jeans, that hung to my curves, red five inch stilettos and a sleeveless dippy tunic (see on Google images for that). I did my make up a light brown, so that my eyes stood out, lip gloss and some blush.

I took my car and drove down to the hospital...


End file.
